San Valentín
by Cami-nyan
Summary: De los creadores de, soy tan feo que no entro ni en la friendzone, y del mismo director de soy más foreveralone que la nube voladora después de que Goku aprendiera a teletransportarse, llega, San Valentín y más abandonado que pan con moho. -Un súper Sundae especial de San Valentín y una botella de agua- Sa-Sasuke Humor, Romance, Feliz San Valentín


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al bastardo de Kishimoto :3

Fe-liz San Va-len-tín mis amores gatunos, ¿Cuántos se la pasaron tan forever alones como yo? ¿Eh? ¿Cuántos usaron el fierro golpeador de parejas felices? ¿Eh? Jajajaja bueno ya…

Occ porque Sasuke siempre me queda más romántico de lo que es ese maldito cubo de Hielo, Romance, muchisisisimo, Humor, eso espero y nada, que disfruten :3

.

.

.

**San Valentín**

_De los creadores de, soy tan feo que no entro ni en la friendzone, y del mismo director de soy más foreveralone que la nube voladora después de que Goku aprendiera a teletransportarse, llega, San Valentín y más abandonado que pan con moho._

Rió amargamente al leer el chiste, cosas como esas y muchas más invadían las redes sociales, desde enero.

Y no cesarían hasta marzo.

Cuando llegase el día blanco.

Suspiro cansinamente. Eso le recordaba que no tenía pareja con quien salir en San Valentín. Sus amigos estaban saliendo unos con otros asi que tampoco era opción.

_¿Mi plan para el 14 de febrero? Ir por ahí por la calle y gritarle a todas las parejas felices "¡Algún día terminaran!"_

Era el estado, copiado de algún lado, de Naruto Uzumaki. Claro, Hinata se arriesgaría a preguntarle si quería salir con ella. Al menos como amigos. Pero hace dos días había escuchado la propuesta de la Haruno hacia el rubio.

Cerró sesión y se tiró en la cama. No se le antojaba seguir atormentándose con la fecha.

Hasta el año pasado la mayoría de sus amigas, por no decir todas, habían pasado solteras al igual que ella.

En ese San Valentín algunas empezaron a salir oficialmente con sus amores. Mientras que algunas decidieron llevarlo con calma y no entrar en noviazgo aun.

Pero el punto es que fue ella la única que no recibió confesiones. Ni siquiera una cajita de chocolate.

Suspiro, asi no daban ganas ni de salir.

Recordó a Karin y Suigetsu, gritándose babosadas haciendo sonrojar al otro. Ellos eran de los que habían decidido llevarlo con calma. Por raro que parezca viniendo de esos dos impulsivos.

Shikamaru y Temari, lo llevaban con calma por el simple hecho de que al castaño le parecía problemático.

Ino y Sai habían decidido salir de una vez, los sentimientos el uno por el otro los sentían claros.

Ten-Ten y su primo Neji, habían aceptado los sentimientos del otro de inmediato gracias al apoyo de su amigo Lee.

Y ahí radicaba el problema. Su amiga Sakura había aceptado los sentimientos del rubio, pero había decidido que lo llevaran con calma por el hecho de que la peli rosa aun no lo quería en ese sentido tan, romántico...

Ella se iba declarar al rubio, pero no lo hizo por respeto al gran avance del que el rubio se enorgullecía.

Todos sabían que Sakura había aceptado la oferta del rubio, más que todo porque Sasuke la había rechazado, pero parece que el único que no sabía ese minúsculo detalle era el mismo rubio.

_-Ah, San Valentín- _pensó dando un largo suspiro

Hasta su hermanita tenía "pareja". Se notaba muchísimo lo enamorados que estaban ese par.

Konohamaru era un buen chico, pero después de todo su padre no iba a tolerar una relación en su pequeña hija menor, asi que ni él ni su primo Neji estaban enterados, todo Konoha lo sabía, menos ellos.

-¿Hola?- respondió su teléfono que minutos antes la había sacado de su sueño depresivo

-¡Hinata-chan!- la alegre voz del rubio la tomó por sorpresa, ya que no había revisado quien la llamaba

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?

-¡Sí! Hinata-chan, ¿vendrás esta tarde al parque central 'tteba?

-¿Al parque central?

-Sí, iré con Sakura-chan...- ¿la quería de violinista?- Y pensaba en que Sasuke teme y tu podrían ir juntos para hacerse compañía ya que todos están de parejas- continuaba el rubio emocionado

Debía admitir que Sasuke le daba miedo, pero haría un intento por pasar con el Uchiha.

-Está bien- acepto en un largo suspiro

-Bien Hinata-chan, nos veremos allí a las 3- finalizo el rubio

Se quedó viendo la hora en la pantalla de su celular, ¡faltaba media hora para las tres! Se levantó y se fue a arreglar lo más rápido que pudo.

Trato de salir lo más silencioso posible.

-¿A dónde vas, Hinata?- pregunto su padre apareciendo por detrás

-I-iré a reunirme con unos amigos- respondió tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible, aunque no era mentira

-¿AmigOS?- pregunto el castaño demostrando su enojo

-¡Y-y amigas también!- exclamo sonrojada, solo sería Sakura y ella estaría ocupada con Naruto

-Está bien, no regreses tarde- advirtió en lo que se perdía en la casa

La morena suspiro y revisando su reloj salió.

Su vestido morado resaltaba en ese día que se había puesto gris de repente. Su cabello negro tenía una cinta blanca haciendo de diadema y en el bolsillo del vestido, su celular, lo único que la acompañaba.

Ah sí, y la valentía también.

Valentía para ver a la cara a Naruto y Sakura, felices juntos. Y también para soportar la dura mirada del Uchiha.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente al lugar citado.

Un moreno miraba a la nada aunque se podía notar que su mirada no estaba tan dura como usualmente la tenía.

Se veía hasta tranquilo, muy tranquilo, ¿el Uchiha se drogaba o algo asi en sus ratos libres?

-Buenas tardes Sasuke-san- saludo amablemente la Hyuuga

-Hinata-san- respondió amablemente girando la mirada aun tranquila para su sorpresa; era un hecho, Uchiha Sasuke estaba con las Crack cocaine

Hubo unos minutos de tenso silencio

-Siéntate- ofreció el Uchiha al verla de pie

-Gracias- respondió segundos después controlando su tartamudeo

El silencio continuo, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de los celulares de ambos, un mensaje.

-No podemos llegar la lluvia nos ha tomado en el camino hacia allí, pásenla bien, nos vemos mañana en clases- se notaba que era Sakura quien lo enviaba ya que no tenía mala ortografía o algún "tteba" típico del rubio.

-Tch... Ese dobe- mascullo Sasuke notablemente enojado, lo había abandonado en el peor momento

-S-si desea podemos dejar la cita hasta aquí, yo sé que nadie quiere estar conmigo, además no está obligado a permanecer conmigo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa 'dulce' pero Sasuke pudo ver sobre ella, era una sonrisa triste

La lluvia llego primero que la respuesta del Uchiha y ambos corrieron hacia la sombra de un techo que se veía a lo lejos. ¡Debían atravesar medio parque!

-No veo nada con esta lluvia- dijo Hinata esperando que el Uchiha no escuchara por el ruido de la misma, pero no fue asi

-¡Esta muy fuerte...Toma mi mano!- Hubo un poco de duda pero la agarro, ambos empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano

.

.

.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Amo/a- un muchacho muy apuesto y una chica hermosa saludaban en la puerta mientras les extendían una bandeja de plata con una toalla en esta, ambos tomaron la toalla y se secaron lo más que podían superficialmente.

Fueron conducidos por una muchacha de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, hacia su mesa, ambos se sentaron mientras terminaban de secarse.

Involuntariamente Hinata empezó a temblar ya que sentía su piel helada y no traía nada con que cubrirse. Maldita sea la hora en la que se puso ese vestido de tiritas.

El moreno al verla temblar como una hoja a merced del viento se quitó su chaqueta caballerosamente y colocándose de pie, se la coloco en los hombros.

-Gra-gracias Sasuke-san- respondió nerviosamente ante la acción del moreno, no se lo esperaba y estaba tan concentrada temblando que no se dio cuenta a qué horas el Uchiha se colocó de pie.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha se preocupaba ya que pensó que el tartamudeo fue del frio y las mejillas sonrojadas porque ya tenía síntomas de resfriado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto- ¿Quieres algo caliente? ¿O prefieres ir a casa?- la morena se desmoralizo rápidamente, asi que después de todo solo quería que se fuera- ¿Te veo un poco roja y temblorosa, te sientes bien de salud?

-¿Roja?

-Sí, ¿estas segura que no te va a dar un resfriado?- el Uchiha se notaba tan preocupado

-N-no es por eso- confeso colocándose aún más roja, su piel, fría por la lluvia, no le permitió saber de qué se estaba sonrojando desde el primer momento

-¿Entonces por qué?- pregunto preocupado

-Por...

-Disculpen amos, ¿desean ordenar algo? Tenemos descuentos en el súper Sundae especial de San Valentín- los ojos de Hinata brillaron

-¿Quieres algo Caliente?- pregunto el Uchiha ignorando por completo la sugerencia del súper sundae ese

-Y-yo...- estaba dudando- Vamos Hinata el no querrá comprar algo asi como un súper sundae especial de San Valentín para ti

-Disculpe Amo, pero creo que la Ama desea comer del súper sundae especial de San Valentín- dijo la mujer castaña haciendo que la morena se sonrojara violentamente

-Entonces tráenos un super Sundae especial de San Valentín y una botella de agua- pidio el moreno, ahora entendía la razón de la cara roja de la Hyuuga, estaba avergonzada, pero no debía estarlo, bueno, tal vez sí, eso significaba que lo está haciendo bien, eso le dio confianza

-Gra-gracias Sasuke-san- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-No es nada, ahora deja el san a un lado

-Sa-Sasuke-kun-

-No, tampoco, me recuerda a mis fans molestas y tú no eres una de esas- ¿No era fan o no era molesta?

-Sa-Sasuke- dijo a secas, con sus mejillas ardiendo haciendo que el moreno se pusiera nervioso

-Aquí está su pedido Amo, Ama que disfrute de su súper Sundae especial de San Valentín, aunque sabe mucho mejor en compañía- dijo dejando el Sundae en la mitad y colocando una cuchara para cada uno- Que disfruten, Amos- dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia y retirándose, los dos morenos quedaron muy sonrojados viéndose a los ojos

-Empieza- dijo el moreno mientras desviaba la mirada y carraspeaba un poco

Una copa de veinte centímetros de alto helado de chocolate dentro, con crema de chantilly en la parte de arriba, sobre esta trocitos de fresa, pepitas de colores y tres pockys clavados en este. Se veía suculento.

-I-Itadakimasu…- susurro sin quitar la mirada del helado

La morena tomo su cuchara y saco un poco de crema de chantilly junto con un trocito de fresa; un "Hmm" se escapó de su garganta mientras que colocaba cara de éxtasis.

Uchiha Sasuke estuvo a punto de perder dos litros de sangre si no fuera porque se tapó la nariz a tiempo.

-Prueba un poco, S-Sasuke- aún se sentía nerviosa al llamarlo a secas

-Está bien- no le gustaba el dulce, para nada, pero lo probaría ya que era Hinata quien se lo pedía

Tomo su cuchara y saco un poco de helado con crema y una fresa "Mmm" se escapó de su garganta y se sonrojo un poco al escucharse ese sonido.

Hinata también se sonrojo, fue el sonido más sensual que jamás haya escuchado en su vida.

Ambos continuaron comiendo, Hinata mas que Sasuke, reprimiendo lo más que podían los "Hmms" que querían escapar de sus gargantas.

-Amo, Ama, están comiéndolo mal- la maid que los había atendido hace un rato estaba de vuelta-

Deben hacerlo de esta manera- Tomo la mano del moreno y sacando un poco del helado lo dirigió a los labios de la Hyuuga.- Ama...- la morena obedeció a las cejas fruncidas de la camarera y abrió la boca, "Hmmm" escapo de su garganta, que Sasuke fuera quien se lo diera hacia que fuera más delicioso de lo normal -Es su turno Ama- dijo soltando el brazo del moreno y colocando una cara que decía "No me obligues a halarte el brazo a ti también"

Tomo la cuchara y temblorosamente la cargo con helado, crema y fresas, la llevo, aun temblando, a la boca del Uchiha.

La cuchara se movía de un lado al otro, ¡no se quedaba quieta!. Tomo con delicadeza la mano de la chica y dirigió la cuchara a su boca. "Hmm".

-Aun no comen sus Pockys, ¡se derretirán!- ¿¡no se había ido aun!? Ella tomo uno de los pockys y metió el extremo de uno en la boca de la chica, hizo que se inclinara un poco y obligo a que el moreno tomara el otro extremo- ¡Itadakimasu!- ambos empezaron a comer lentamente, sonrojados hasta las orejas, viéndose a los ojos para no sonrojarse más con el sonrojo del otro.

La castaña estaba satisfecha. Y se retiró.

Sus labios estaban cerca, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, habían cerrado sus ojos ya que parecía que se iban a quedar bizcos por la cercanía, sus labios se rozaron y continuaron comiendo hasta que el dulce desapareció y lo que mordían y acariciaban con los labios, no era otra cosa más que los labios del otro.

-Y ahora, que se supone que hacemos- pregunto la morena sonrojada

-Saldremos... Claro si tú quieres...- dijo el Uchiha sonrojado

-Me parece bien- esa fue la razón por la que había aceptado ir, estaría con el Uchiha, sus sentimientos estaban confusos pero ahora todo era claro

-Lo siento Hinata- se disculpó el moreno de la nada

-¿Que sientes?

-En el San Valentín pasado, no me pude declarar, quise hacerlo, pero, la timidez me gano, todo esto de hoy fue idea de Naruto, se supone que me ayudaría hoy en la cita, por eso me enoje al saber que no vendría, ya que no sabía que hacer- dijo sincero con la mirada fija en el helado que quedaba

-No te preocupes, después de todo la he pasado bien contigo, solo contigo- respondió la morena sonrojada

-¿Nos comemos otro pocky?

.

.

.

Bueno~ Esperando que les haya gustado… ¿me dejan reviewsitos melositos?

Jajaja esta bien, no importa si no son melosos, con tal de que sean que salgan del corazón,a sdafasd pido mucho, ¿verdad? Bueno… Arigato a todos por leer :3

Besos y abrazos de gato, incluyen un chocolate virtual :3


End file.
